In Sickness and in Health
by NeuroticSeduction
Summary: Naruto is sick and Sasuke may just be the one to make him better. Not total crack, but I'm sure it's in there somewhere... YAOI NaruSasu


**NS: Hmm...I suddenly got an idea to do this while writing on my other fic, Warmth of Your Touch. Dunno how that happened.**

**.:(name):. is POV**

OMG I DON'T OWN NARUTO! ...DUH. :)

_**Sixth Kiss**_**-- In Sickness and in Health  
Series: Naruto  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke  
Rating: T for suggestive themes  
Summary: Not total crack, but I'm sure it's in there somewhere... YAOI NaruSasu  
Start Date: 6/11/08  
Finish Date: 6/11/08  
Inspiration: my own fic, 'The Warmth of Your Touch'**

  
.:Naruto:.

I, Naruto Uzumaki, do not get sick.

...however, my mind seems to have forgotten that and let my immune system go all la-dee-daa on me, for here I sit on my lime green couch with a towel on my head and a temperature of 102°. Somewhere in the next room was my dubbed babysitter. Can you guess who? Come on, you know.

No.

Nope.

Wrong again.

Ah, now you've got it! Sasuke f-u-chiha.

I cannot stand that bastard. Parading around the whole village with his 'ooo look at me. I'm freakin ruler of the universe' stare. Ugh. Makes me sick. And what the hell was taking him so goddamn long anyways? He was supposed to have his ass in here nursing me back to health, dammit.

"Sas-" I began to scream, but my voice gave and that was all I could manage. Surprisingly, he was in the room in an instant. His eyes were wide as soon as he hit the cream-colored carpet of the den I was seated in.

"What is it?" he asked almost frantically. I cocked an eyebrow and cleared my throat, pushing the aquamarine blanket down away from my chin.

"I'm thirsty."

I watched him eye the glass of icewater sitting on the table in front of me. He began to point, but I shook my head.

"Can't reach it." I confirmed. He glanced around the room, then started slowly forward and lifted the glass, outstretching it in my direction. I shook my head harder. "Don't want water." His eye twitched a little.

"What... do you want, then?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Anything." He eyed the water again. "Except that." After another moment of silence, he aboutfaced and exited the room. As soon as he was out of sight, I began snickering. He passed the test.

_'Apparently, he WILL do anything I ask him to... hmm... this could work to my advantage...'_

Sasuke returned to the room with a glass of pink liquid. A few pieces of ice floated about in the contents.

"What's that?" I asked doubtfully. Sasuke's face went flat.

"Pink lemonade."

I stuck out my tongue. "Gross." Sasuke sighed.

"Just take it." he insisted and started towards me with the glass. I crossed my arms and turned my head.

"No."

"Drink it."

"Don't wanna."

"Naruto, dammit! Just drink the damn lemonade!"

I clamped my hands over my ears and closed my eyes. "LALALALALAAAA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Naruto! You are being VERY immature about this!"

"Fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo! Youru wo nukeru!"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

I grabbed the blanket and ripped it over my head, hiding underneathe it until I heard Sasuke slam the glass on the table and stomp away, clearly annoyed. I poked my head out, still hiding the rest of me under the cover. I stuck out my tongue and reached for the drink, sipping happily.

"Mmm. Lemonade."

--

Torturing Sasuke was fun.

Unfortunently, sickness had reprieved. After a full three hours of running Sasuke all over the house, doing a number of strange chores including hunting for my bright purple underwear (that were entirely made up, of course), finding a band-aid for my invisable wound (ha! as if I keep _those_ in my house), and making me six seperate meals until I settled on the first thing he had made.

But I was beginning to think that was a bad decision because a stirring was occuring behind my bellybutton.

"Sasuke..." I moaned in pain. He slowly dragged into the room, hair a mess, sticking up in all the wrong places, and clothes practically sticking to him from being drenched in so much sweat. He sighed heavily.

"What now?" he groaned. I leaned over the side of the couch and made a gurgling sound.

"...'m sick." I murmured. In two long strides, Sasuke was beside me. He lifted my head up and stared at me intently. I stared back, not really caring, when I suddenly felt my esophogus grow shorter and the miso soup exploded all over Sasuke's shorts.

He shot to his feet and ripped off his pants, then scooped me into his arms and rushed us to the bathroom. He tore open the toilet lid and I continued to eat my lunch backwards while he held my hair back away from my face. With his free hand, he rubbed circles into my back, soothing me and assuring me that it would be okay shortly. At that moment, I really didn't care what he was saying, but somewhere in me, it was calming anyways.

When I was finished puking, Sasuke reached for my toothbrush cup and dumped it into the sink, filling it up with water. He shoved it in my face and I took it gladly, swishing, then spitting it into the toilet. I stood shakily and flushed, my knees nearly giving beneath me.

Sasuke lifted me up and carried me bridal-style from the bathroom. I smiled and pressed into his chest. "You're wearing m'pants." He laughed and I felt it vibrant under my cheek. He brought me to my bedroom and layed me gently on my bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. I closed my eyes as he lowered to his knees and stared at me intently. Just before I drifted in unconsciousness, I heard him whisper,

"Sweet dreams, Naruto." and press his lips to my forehead.

**NS: Wow. Uber short. ;;. Oh WELL! I was done with this chapter and I had to wrap it up! Y'know, I actually forgot to enter the part where Sasuke thinks its his part Naruto is sick b/c he pushed Naruto into a freezing cold lake the day before, but, yeah. That's what happened. This went way faster than I wanted, but psht. I'm working on a new project with my best buddy, Ten-Second-Tom. It shall be fantabulous. **


End file.
